Dawn Under Heaven
by ZafkielRagnarov
Summary: Salem should've killed them, she should've done it when she had the chance. To think such events happened years ago would come back and bite her in the ass, revenge truly is a dish best served cold. Credits to the owner of the image.


"You are no longer needed." Her voice echoed throughout the giant chamber. The words carried massive weight with them as they reached their intended audience. Reminding and showing them the true nature of the woman they once valued the most.

"You have served my purpose and have brought great glory to my empire. Unfortunately, I see no use for you all anymore, be grateful for I am allowing you leave my domain. I will turn a blind eye just this once, it would be foolish of you to not capitalise on this offer." She eyed the four figures at the base of the steps. Her face was stern and her voice cold, devoid of any sympathy for them.

"Are you perhaps deaf?" Anger began to rise in her tone. "Do I need to re-!"

"SHUT UP!" One of the figures bellowed.

"Oh?" She shifted her gaze towards him, an amused look began to form.

"To think I dedicated my life serving you only to get treated like hot garbage. Everything we've done in your name, in your grace. Following blindly like sheep because we believed in your cause, and this is how we get repaid?!"

The other members looked at their comrade, sharing the same sentiment as him but chose to keep quiet as the situation was bad enough as it is. Anymore and things would explode into a fiery blaze, literally.

"Azrael!" A womanly voice called out to him, trying to calm him down.

"Don't tell me you tolerate this Aranea! This bitch is turning her back on us after everything we've done for her! We can't go back out into the world anymore, the atrocities we've committed, the crimes we've executed. Will society ever accept us again?!" He gazed at the woman, his hand was already resting on the hilt of his sword, his intentions made clear to her.

"You dare oppose me child? After everything I have blessed you with, perhaps I should've smothered you in your crib all those years ago, along with your parents!" The woman bellowed; a sick grin formed on her face.

Azrael merely locked his gaze with the woman, his overall body and posture began to change as he broadcasted his intentions loud and clear. Whatever look he wore; it was that of a wild beast about to pulverise its prey.

"You should've committed to it, because now you're going to regret it." He said under his breath before unclamping the blade.

With a slight nudge from his body, his small figure launched forward in the blink of an eye. The air felt light and the smell of something being burnt filled the room. All this transpired in less than a few seconds as what followed next rocked everyone to their cores.

-CRACK!-

The sound of thunder echoed around the chambers and rocked the whole building. Windows shattered and light objects were thrown off their feet as the shockwave went everywhere. To the naked eyes of the participants in the room, a flash of lightning had struck the very spot the sinister woman once stood at.

"He attacked Salem!" Gilgamesh wore a surprised look as he watched the fight unfold even further.

"So, it seems." Enkidu said nonchalantly as his eyes darted back and forth.

The smell of burning flesh filled Azrael's nostrils as his blades clashed and seared the skin of his once former master. Stray bolts of lightning ejected from his aura as his attacks grew even faster, becoming one with the lightning bolt.

As his sword clashed against hers, dangerous sparks flew off their blades and the sound of thunder echoed around them. His emotions were taking over, not that it mattered anymore, replacing his concentration with pure rage and killing intent.

"Why did you kill them!? Why!?" He demanded answers as he continued hacking away at the woman.

"As if I'd tell you! You can die here and now and leave this world without any clue!" She snarled before casting a wave of deadly icicles.

Leaping away from the deadly spikes, he held his blade horizontally and sent a swing towards the oncoming projectiles. Unleashing a surgical wave of lightning, the immense heat generated within that split second alone was enough to melt the icicles like cheese.

As the generated wave cut through the barrier Salem had casted, she realised her error and quickly dodged. While she was cunning and adept at fighting, she had severely underestimated the fighting prowess of her subordinates.

"Tch! I will not let you get away with that!" She growled before wiping away the freshly cut scar on her right cheek.

"I'll make you pay for everything you bitch, you hear me?! EVERYTHING!" Azrael declared before launching himself forward.

Turning into a lightning bolt, he zipped around the room while moving erratically. All that could be heard was the thunderous noise that lightning made wherever it travelled. To even be able to react to such a technique was a feat on its own.

Try and try as hard as she could, it was inevitable for Salem. She had no means, no way of avoiding the attack, just delaying the inevitable. While she knew she was cursed to never die, it didn't mean that these attacks didn't hurt one bit.

As the opening revealed itself, Azrael shifted his course and pounced on the opening that Salem made. With his sword gripped firmly, he bolted towards her and struck right through her like a lightning bolt.

The sound of thunder roared again in the chamber as a blinding flash of light filled the area once more together with the burning smell of inorganic materials. While Salem was a terrifying figure in her own right, she was poor when it came to combat, especially against opponents who possessed skills leagues above hers. You can cast magic all you want, but it'd be useless if you couldn't even hit your target even once.

Landing at the base of the steps, his robes remained unscathed from his bout while the smell of blood reeked through the air. Clearly it wasn't his for sure.

"Come on you guys! Help me finish her off, don't you all feel the same way?!" He looked at his comrades, his eyes begged them to side with him.

"You fool, you, absolute fool!" Salem screamed out as her voice became distorted, almost in a daemonic fashion.

As she stood on her knees in her own pool of blood, she eyed the four figures with glaring hate. She gave them a choice, a will to be free, after doing everything for them. This was how she was going to get repaid. In blood, nonetheless.

"I should've just disposed of you the moment I had the chance. When your guards were down and your pathetic bodies ready to get squashed into nothingness. Arrghh!" She howled in pain as her true form began to show.

Within seconds the sounds of bone cracking came from the woman as she writhed and screamed in pain while squirming on the floor. Visible movement could be seen from her back as wings tore through the skin.

Grotesque in nature and downright unsettling, the wings that sprouted from her back began to grow to their full size. So large they were that they could wrap all four of them up in a heartbeat. This was her true form, a ravaged mad driven beast.

"You will all die now, mark my words." Salem spoke in a different tone, her voice clearly distorted into that of some newly summoned daemon from hell itself.

Her eyes had turned sunken black, with trails of red running from the pupil outwards. Any wounds she had initially suffered were now gone. Horns grew on her forehead and her hands turned into claws bearing razor like fangs.

With a flap of her wings, she became airborne and gazed down upon her inferior prey. This time she was severely pissed, and for a good reason too.

Azrael merely wore a blank face, he knew what he had started, and he intended to finish it. Whether he would live through this encounter was something else, either way he was going to see it through the very end, dead or alive.

"I'll ask once more my friends." He looked at his comrades. "Will you join me in defeating Salem?"

Aranea glanced at Gilgamesh and Enkidu, both men had sombre looks, yet had already made their minds up. To come to such a decision in such a short amount of time. Yet they had no other choice, there was no way Salem was letting either of them go.

The trio merely looked at each other, exchanging silent glances and nods before resting their hands on their weapons. Whatever consensus they had agreed to, it was a lengthy decision-making process. Ultimately, it was a price they were all willing to pay.

"So, you have chosen death?" Salem asked the four of them, all whom which gave a disappointed gaze. "Tch!" Her voice rang in annoyance by the response they gave.

Without warning, the four of them disappeared instantly as they moved towards their target at frightening speeds. All of them came in different directions, each of them about to unleash a torrent of death upon their former leader.

All Salem could do was howl in anger as she prepared herself for the onslaught that was about to come. Energy orbs pulsing in both her claws, she gritted her teeth and waited, for it was going to be one painful experience she'd never forget.

* * *

-5 years later-

"Ugh…" The man let out a low groan. His eyelids was heavy as sunlight bathed over him, raising his overall temperature. Stirring his body upwards, a small yawn escaped his mouth.

"_A dream? No, more like a distant memory….a bad one at that.."_ He wondered to himself as his thoughts began pouring in.

Glancing around, the messy haired figure tried to regain his senses until a familiar figure approached him from out of the blue. Struggling to find the right words to greet her, it was on the tip of his tongue, but nothing came about.

"Good morning Enki, I assumed you slept well?" The woman asked him in a gentle voice.

Bringing his full attention to the figure, her name came to mind only after. "Oh, good morning Yae…" The words came out in a sloppy manner, his mind still half awake.

A small giggle escaped her mouth. "Your morning coffee, enjoy." She said while handing him the warm mug.

"Ah!.." You shouldn't have." Enkidu protested.

"No but's just drink." She pointed a finger at him sternly.

"Understood…." He replied in a low voice before taking a sip.

As the warm liquid entered his body, it immediately fired him up for the morning. Downing the rest of the drink, he carefully placed the cup to one side before standing up.

Stretching his body, the man wanted to make sure he was in optimal shape before commencing today's tasks. If anything, it'd be a lot of walking around the village and helping out with various tasks.

"It's beautiful up here, the view, the atmosphere. Being secluded from the rest of the world, everything just seems so much more peaceful." Yae commented as she gazed out the door.

Mere words wouldn't be enough to describe the view that was being offered atop this mountain. Clouds merely drifted between the passes while the sun slowly rose in the horizon, signalling a new day.

"You're right there." Enkidu agreed with her as he joined her.

Sharing the view with her, it felt like he could've easily been lost in his thoughts if he kept staring. But there was another view he found even more attractive, and it was standing right next to him.

It was only now that he realised how stunning Yae looked in her silky pink rose kimono. With her long pink hair gently flowing with the wind, coupled with her slender figure, it was enough to captivate him.

Realising he had been unconsciously staring at Yae for a solid few seconds, he quickly averted his gaze and hoped she hadn't noticed him awkwardly staring at her.

"Big Sis! Big Sis!" An energetic voice rang throughout the household followed by rumbling footsteps.

"Here she comes." Yae gave a short smile towards Enkidu before bracing herself for the next set of events.

As the short figure pulled the sliding doors open, she wore a beaming smile to greet the two of them. "Big Sis! Uncle Enki! Good morning!" The young girl said before charging Yae and embracing her.

"Good morning Mei, did you have a good nights rest?" Yae inquired in a cheery tone as she held Mei up.

"Mhmm, slept like a rock!" Mei proudly declared.

"Pardon the intrusion." A feminine voice declared itself.

"Morning Rin." Enkidu gave a warm greeting.

"A pleasure Sir," She bowed, "Good morning miss Sakura, if I may, Mei's breakfast is ready to be served."

"You heard Rin, go and have your breakfast Mei." Yae told the girl as she set her down.

"Awwww." Mei groaned while pouting.

"Pleaseeee? Eat your breakfast? If you will, I'll bring you Mochi from the village. Deal?" Yae politely asked the girl.

As the sound of Mochi filled Mei's ears, her eyes lit up like fireworks. Nothing in this world could separate her and Mochi, it was like the two were meant for each other.

"YES! You promise!" Mei gleefully asked.

"Yep, I pinkie promise!" Yae said enthusiastically as she held out her pinkie.

"Deal!" Mei nodded her head profusely while sealing the deal.

As the little girl stormed out the room towards the dining area, her footsteps rumbled through the wooden floorboards like a made beast. Blazing past Rin, the caretaker could only offer a small smile. Making herself scare, she made haste after the girl.

"It's either Mochi or Taiyaki that'll get her moving. Never ceases to amaze me that girl." Enkidu commented.

"Mmm, she is quite the handful." Yae nodded in agreement, "But enough chit chat, we have a full day ahead of ourselves. Let's prepare?" Her voice was full of enthusiasm.

"Absolutely." Enkidu nodded.

Readying the essentials they needed, the man merely changed into more 'comfortable' clothing, albeit it made him look out of place as it was nothing that would be worn out here in the remoteness of Mistral. Still, it was enough to protect him from the elements.

Meeting Yae at the front Garden, she wore her custom made furisode with the lower half being a combat skirt made from the finest materials. While it made her somewhat blend in with the local populace, it still would've stood out like a sore eye.

"Ready to head out?" She asked him.

Enkidu merely replied with a small nod before joining her. Making their way down the mountain, the path was rather simple as it had all been laid out with stone steps and giant archways stood every 20 metres or so covering the steps.

Upon reaching the base, the duo were greeted by many familiar faces as the village began its usual bustling activities. Men and women bustled about to their work spots while kids danced about in between enjoying the time of their lives.

"_This is nice, I'm happy here."_ Enkidu told himself as he and Yae began making their way through the village.

"Good morning Yae & Enkidu!" A woman called out to them from the upper floor of her house.

"Good morning to you too Miss Ogata!" Yae responded loudly with a big wave.

As people from around the town greeted the familiar duo, it was a common scene to witness as the two of them had made a name for themselves over the past few years.

"What's first on the list?" Enkidu asked.

"Let's see here…" Yae traced her finger over the piece of paper. "Ah! Old man Obanai needs help with his fields as usual. I'll go an run a few errands with Miss Sakamoto in her shop while you help Mr Obanai. Shall we meet back at our usual spot once we're done?"

"Sure thing, see you in a bit!" He said.

"Good luck!" Yae gave a short pat on his back before dashing off.

* * *

Ozpin sat alone in his tower, brooding over recent evets. His heart was heavy and full of regret, he had never felt such loss in a long time, not since centuries ago. The torrent outside kept coming down and down, without an end in sight.

Holding the picture frame in his hand, he ran a finger over the image before coming to grips with his mistake. The shame he would endure was nothing light, nothing was going to be light.

"I'm sorry team RWBY, I swore to protect my students and yet I have failed you all." He grimaced before stowing the frame away. A deep sigh came from him as he wondered what his next move was.

Hearing the door slide open, lightweight footsteps echoed around the room as a robed figure approached him. Giving a short bow, he came up close to disclose another report. If anything, it was going to be bad news from the get-go.

"I have dire news Professor, the 3rd ranger corps have reported that their forces are dwindling, and casualties are high. They beg for reinforcements sir; they say the threat is too great for them to handle." The man spoke sharply.

"So, our forces are stretched thin and not to mention our enemies grow even stronger every day that even veterans of the ranger corps are struggling. These are dire times indeed." Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose while sighing. "My children are suffering too much, I must end this quickly before more trouble arises." He spoke softly.

"Gilgamesh, Aranea. I have an assignment for you." Ozpin called out.

Within a moment's notice, two figures presented themselves in the room at the ready. Just their aura alone was enough to give off an intimidating effect.

"Proceed to the Hazing Forest, eliminate the threat there and save our comrades. Be quick about it, we cannot lose more people." Ozpin instructed them.

"Oh my, we're going on an expedition you say. I wonder if we'll meet some Grimm along the way we can befriend. Maybe even someone working for Salem this time!" Aranea clapped her hands together excitedly. Her expressions and mood were clearly the opposite of the current atmosphere.

"Grimm cannot be befriended Aranea. They are savage beast and deserve to be put to the ground swiftly. Anybody else close to Salem deserves the same treatment." Gilgamesh coldly stated.

"My, my Gil. Always cold and harsh." Aranea giggled softly.

"Take your leave my friends and be quick." Ozpin said.

"Understood." They both said in unison before disappearing.


End file.
